


Himchan Is Away

by golden_kimono



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Based on Emily Is Away, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I like obstacles in love~, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, You probably need to read between the lines a lot, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends since high school, Himchan and Daehyun go off to different colleges but keep in touch through online messaging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School - Last Year

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Jacksepticeye play _Emily Is Away_ , and it led to this. It won't be exactly the same, of course, but is definitely heavily based on/inspired by it.

**Chanie:** Daaaaeeeehyunnniieeeeee!

 **Dae:** hi to you too!

 **Dae:** what are you up to?

 **Chanie:** eh, not much

 **Chanie:** waiting for uppie

 **Chanie:** you’re going to the party too, right?

 **Dae:** ah, idk…

 **Dae:** it’s at jb’s, right?

 **Chanie:** what, you don’t like him now? :P

 **Chanie:** come ooooon, I need my best friend there! before you ABANDON me for Busan!

 **Dae:** i’m not abandoning you!!

 **Dae:** :(

 **Chanie:** just kidding, Daehyun-ah  <3

 **Chanie:** it’d be nice to see you though! with graduation close and all

 **Dae:** yeah, i guess it’d be good to spend as much time together as we can…

 **Dae:** you might forget about me soon :P

 **Chanie:** I could never forget you, you dork

 **Chanie:** we’re gonna stay friends, right?

 **Dae:** of course! we’ll keep in tough

 **Dae:** *touch

 **Dae:** what would i do without my favourite hyung???

 **Chanie:** oh, NOW you remember I’m your hyung!

 **Dae:** i always remember, but you use it to your advantage too often :P

 **Chanie:** whatever

 **Chanie:** you said you were going, right?

 **Dae:** if you can’t be without me for even one night, ofc!

 **Chanie:** shutup

 **Chanie:** man, I cant believe graduation is so close already

 **Dae:** i know!!! feels like yesterday when we first got there

 **Chanie:** you were a scrawny little git

 **Dae:** hey!!!

 **Chanie:** what?

 **Chanie:** you were

 **Chanie:** still kind of are

 **Dae:** ………………………………………………

 **Dae:** maybe i’ll stay home instead

 **Chanie:** you’re my favourite scawrny little git  <3

 **Chanie:** *scrawny

 **Dae:** whatever

 **Dae:** :P

 **Chanie:** brat

 **Chanie:** yongguk’s speaking to me

 **Chanie:** well

 **Chanie:** he said ‘hi’ and then went quiet

 **Chanie:** lol

 **Chanie:** i can see he’s typing, but it’s taking forever

 **Dae:** what does he want?

 **Chanie:** fuck if I know

 **Chanie:** if he ever finishes I’ll let you know

 **Dae:** don’t be mean!

 **Dae:** he’s nice

 **Chanie:** I know YOU think so

 **Chanie:** ;)

 **Dae:** oh shut up

 **Dae:** that was years ago

 **Chanie:** okaaaay

 **Chanie:** anyway

 **Chanie:** I need to get dressed, but I have no idea what to wear…

 **Dae:** i’m sure you’ll find something good

 **Chanie:** yeah yeah

 **Dae:** i just hope there’ll be food

 **Chanie:** not surprised

 **Chanie:** don’t worry, there should be snacks

 **Dae:** good

 **Chanie:** we can always grab smth if needed

 **Chanie:** from like the corner shop

 **Dae:** ……….i was kidding

 **Dae:** but ok!

 **Chanie:** you never joke about food

 **Chanie:** okay, I actually really need to go now

 **Chanie:** uppie just left so he’ll be here soon

 **Chanie:** I’ll see you there?

 **Dae:** sure

 **Dae:** just need to finish some homework

 **Chanie:** dae…

 **Chanie:** it’s FRIDAY

 **Chanie:** do it this weekend

 **Dae:** i wanna sleep this weekend

 **Dae:** and mum might not let me go otherwise

 **Chanie:** ok, ok

 **Chanie:** finish quicky!!!

 **Chanie:** *quickly

 **Dae:** cant promise anything

 **Dae:** but i’ll try

 **Dae:** anything for my hyung :P

 **Chanie:** good :)

 **Chanie:** see you in a few hours~

_Chanie is away._


	2. Uni - First Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have a thing for the school/college/childhood friends trope, but hopefully it'll still be enjoyable. ♥ This is set a few months after the last one.

**Chan:** daeeeeeee!

 **Dae:** chaaaaaaaaan!!!

 **Chan:** it’s been forever!

 **Chan:** okay, not forever, but it’s been a while anyway. how’ve you been?

 **Dae:** pretty good!

 **Dae:** took me a while to get used to being in busan again, but its nice to be back near the beach

 **Dae:** you?

 **Chan:** yeah, I’ve been okay too :)

 **Chan:** still in Seoul, but I don’t mind. classes are fun: we’re composing our own songs and we get to choose one to perform at the end-of-year show

 **Dae:** you’ll have to let me listen!!

 **Chan:** I’ll see if I can record it

 **Chan:** you could be the first to hear it :P

 **Chan:** ooooooor…. you could just come to the show~

 **Dae:** i’d love to, but what if i have exams? :(

 **Chan:** good point. we can’t have you failing

 **Chan:** speaking of: how ARE classes?

 **Dae:** not bad! i mean, it’s a lot of work, and lots of team work, but so far everyone’s been working hard

 **Chan:** good :)

 **Chan:** what else have you been up to?

 **Dae:** not much, really, just making friends and going to the beach… youngjae is trying to convince me to busk with him, lol

 **Chan:** youngjae?

 **Dae:** yeah, he’s one of my friends here

 **Dae:** he was a big help when i was homesick and we’ve been hanging out a lot

 **Chan:** oh

 **Chan:** that’s nice :)

 **Dae:** you’d probably like him, he likes banter :P

 **Chan:** so is this youngjae special? -winks-

 **Dae:** ………….dont do the wink

 **Dae:** he’s just a friend

 **Chan:** best friend?

 **Dae:** best friend HERE, yeah, not in general

 **Dae:** why, are you jealous? :P

 **Chan:** you wish :P

 **Chan:** is he in your classes then?

 **Dae:** yeah

 **Dae:** and in my room

 **Chan:** I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you’re roommates, because that’s a weird ‘just friendship’ if not XD

 **Dae:** youre right!

 **Dae:** why would it be weird though?? he could be in my room just to hang out

 **Chan:** true, but it sounded more permanent, lol

 **Dae:** do you have a roommate?

 **Chan:** yeah, he’s alright

 **Chan:** don’t talk to him that much, but we get along

 **Dae:** aww, so i dont need to worry about you replacing me :P

 **Chan:** like I could

 **Chan:** but there is something I need to discuss with you…

 **Dae:** ok… sounds serious

 **Dae:** should i be worried?

 **Chan:** you tell me? it’s about Yongguk

 **Dae:** yongguk from high school?

 **Chan:** do we know any others?

 **Chan:** remember how he messaged me the night of JB’s party?

 **Dae:** yeah?

 **Chan:** well… turns out he has a thing for me. I came home to a really long message that night and he told me he’d wanted to ask me out for ages but never dared, but with graduation so close he didn’t want to miss his shot

 **Chan:** I never thought of him that way and told him so

 **Chan:** but he asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him anyway and eventually I thought, why not? a date’s harmless

 **Chan:** and then we went on another date, and another, but nothing has really happened beyond that, and I’ve been feeling SO GUILTY, because I do like him but I know you did too once, and I’m a shit friend, I’m sorry :(

 **Chan:** …….I’ll take your silence as a bad sign

 **Chan:** Daehyunnie??

 **Chan:** :(

 **Dae:** sorry, sorry, i was getting a drink! i’m not mad or anything

 **Dae:** i was like 12 when i liked him, lol

 **Dae:** do you see him a lot?

 **Chan:** mostly in classes atm, I’ve been trying not to give him false hope

 **Chan:** are you SURE you’re fine with it?

 **Dae:** yeah

 **Dae:** why wouldn’t i be?

 **Chan:** dunno, I just feel like I should’ve talked to you before I even agreed to go the first time…

 **Chan:** I wanted to, its why I told him I’d think about it, but then somehow it never came up and when I saw him on campus I thought, well, one date should be fine

 **Chan:** as I said, nothing even happened beyond just having a few drinks together and maybe a hug

 **Dae:** you dont need to explain yourself, lol

 **Dae:** i told you, i was 12, it doesn’t matter now

 **Dae:** i’d only mind if you were going out with someone i liked NOW and you knew i did

 **Chan:** does that mean there’s someone you have your eye on?

 **Dae:** no, i don’t like anyone here that way

 **Dae:** it was an example :P

 **Dae:** you have my blessing

 **Chan:** thanks…

 **Chan:** I mean, it might not even work out

 **Dae:** if he hurts you, i’ll kick his ass

 **Chan:** lol!

 **Chan:** what if I hurt him?

 **Dae:** then… idk

 **Dae:** you wouldn’t anyway

 **Chan:** you have such faith in me~

 **Dae:** you’re my favourite hyung, remember? i’ll always have faith in you

 **Chan:** <3

 **Chan:** enough about me… you said something about busking earlier?

 **Dae:** oh, yeah, youngjae likes singing and he claims i have a good voice. he wants us to get a licence and everything and maybe even make some extra money

 **Dae:** but i don’t know if we’re good enough

 **Chan:** I don’t know what Youngjae sounds like, but I’ve heard you sing before. and you’re definitely good enough

 **Chan:** with some more practice I’ll have to worry they don’t swipe you off the streets and on your way to fame ;)

 **Dae:** i doubt i’ll ever be that good

 **Chan:** I don’t

 **Dae:** i’ll think about it

 **Chan:** are you saying that just to shut me up?

 **Dae:** so, what are you doing tonight?

 **Dae:** :P

 **Chan:** always a brat

 **Chan:** I’m heading to the auditorium later to continue composing. I have something in my head but I need to hear it, you know?

 **Dae:** that makes sense

 **Dae:** what instrument are you using?

 **Chan:** I’m kind of hoping I’ll be able to incorporate a few different ones, but I’m not sure if they’ll let me :S

 **Dae:** why not??

 **Chan:** extra work

 **Chan:** I mean, I could do it for few, but when it comes to the song we perform at the end it’ll have to be simpler. they don’t really like the idea of too many instruments on stage at once, lol

 **Chan:** I asked if I could ask classmates to help out (there’s a girl called Jieun who’s good at playing piano), but apparently they don’t allow you to do that in the actual performance

 **Dae:** weird

 **Chan:** yeah

 **Chan:** next year we get to perform with a group, so I can be a lot more creative then

 **Dae:** ……if the group lets you :P

 **Chan:** sssshhhhh, I can be very persuasive

 **Dae:** true

 **Dae:** what if you record some parts in advance and use that as a backing track?

 **Chan:** hm… they haven’t said it ISNT allowed, so I might check with the professor

 **Chan:** thanks!

 **Dae:** no problem

 **Dae:** and remember: you told me i could be the first to hear the final product

 **Chan:** I meant could as in might, I didn’t say you’d definitely be the first :P

 **Dae:** hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuung :(

 **Dae:** i thought i was your favourite?

 **Chan:** you’re a pain in the ass

 **Chan:** but yeah

 **Dae:** ……i’m your favourite pain in the ass? that sounds wrong

 **Chan:** NO

 **Chan:** jeez, dae, calm down :P

 **Dae:** how can i when himchan oppa still hasn’t promised me to be the first to hear the song? :( 

**Chan:** oppa, really?

 **Dae:** it worked in high school

 **Chan:** only because it was embarrassing, it was easier to just give in

 **Dae:** if you say so

 **Dae:** whatever works!

 **Chan:** ok, ok!

 **Chan:** I mean, maybe my professor will want to hear it first and whoever will help me record will definitely hear it… but then it’s you

 **Dae:** :D

 **Dae:** thank you, oppa  <3

 **Chan:** shut up

 **Chan:** what about you, what are your plans?

 **Dae:** preparing for tomorrow

 **Dae:** there’s a group assignment, but we agreed to get together before classes, so i need to finish my part before then. i’m nearly done anyway, then i can just laze about

 **Dae:** or go to bed

 **Chan:** good, oppa wants you to get plenty of rest

 **Dae:** wow, way to sound creepy

 **Chan:** now you know what it was like for me :P

 **Chan:** right, I think I’m gonna go now, but it was nice to talk to you again :)

 **Dae:** same, we need to keep this up

 **Chan:** definitely!

 **Chan:** oh, and Dae?

 **Dae:** yeah?

 **Chan:** if you feel homesick again… let me know

 **Dae:** ah, its okay, i’ve been here a while now, i’m sure i’ll be fine

 **Chan:** maybe, but don’t think you cant talk to me, ok? I know you have your friend, but it might help to speak to someone from back home as well

 **Dae:** i guess you’re right

 **Chan:** hey, we said we’d stay friends, that means you can tell me anything. sorry I couldn’t help you before

 **Dae:** don’t worry about it, i never mentioned it to you. i will next time

 **Chan:** good, good. take care, daehyunnie~

 **Dae:** you too, hyung :)

_Chan is away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Yongguk appears~ I like my obstacles. >.>


	3. Uni - First Year

**Chan:** Damchu? 

**Damchu:** chanchan?

 **Chan:** where did that come from?

 **Damchu:** well, your name’s himchan, your display name is chan; it was a small leap from there

 **Chan:** brat, you know what I meant

 **Damchu:** lol. youngjae came up with it and now my friends here all use it. you’d have to ask him where it came from XD

 **Chan:** oh, ok

 **Chan:** I’ll pretend that makes sense to me :P

 **Damchu:** awww, you can still call me daehyun~

 **Chan:** thanks XD damchu kind of suits you, actually: it sounds like food

 **Damchu:** not sure if that’s good or not…

 **Chan:** nothing wrong with loving food. so is youngjae one of the people in your picture?

 **Damchu:** yeah! he’s the one pulling a face at me. the tall one’s Junhong

 **Chan:** junhong? you haven’t mentioned him before… is he another new friend?

 **Damchu:** newish? we’ve only really started hanging out recently, after another group project. he was a bit shy at first, but having to talk more made us realise we actually had a lot in common

 **Chan:** ahh, okay. they seem cute

 **Damchu:** they are! you’d probably like them, they like to pick on me

 **Damchu:** but they also helped me dye my hair

 **Chan:** I was gonna ask where the pink came from XD it suits you, I like it

 **Damchu:** i’m surprised the faculty is letting me :P they’ll probably make me change it back soon

 **Chan:** you look good, Daehyun

 **Chan:** and happy

 **Chan:** I’m glad

 **Damchu:** heh, thanks… i wish you had a picture of yourself instead of a glass of wine, i haven’t seen you in ages

 **Chan:** kekeke, I think everyone woud rather see the wine than me :P

 **Chan:** *would

 **Damchu:** lies!

 **Chan:** are you coming up to Seoul for the holidays?

 **Damchu:** yes! i’m leaving the day after my exams :) which end after your performance, i’m sorry :( i got your email, but i definitely cant make it

 **Chan:** don’t worry about it! you already told me you probably wouldn’t be able to, I just thought I’d send you the info just in case

 **Damchu:** if i could go, i definitely would. maybe we’ll be luckier another year 

**Damchu:** i listened to the song though! it sounds amazing, just as expected! or even better than expected!

 **Chan:** of course you’d say that, but thank you  <3 I feel like something’s missing, idk

 **Damchu:** it’s the truth! i dont think it sounds unfished, if that’s what you mean

 **Damchu:** unfinished… i don’t think there are any fish

 **Chan:** there aren’t, but I might win points for originality if I put some on stage

 **Damchu:** or dress up as one!

 **Chan:** that might make it difficult to perform :P

 **Chan:** though if I’d do well, it would make it more impressive

 **Damchu:** this conversation has taken a weird turn, lets talk about something other than fish, lol

 **Damchu:** how’s everything else been?

 **Chan:** okay

 **Chan:** Yongguk and I are going through a bit of a rough patch atm. I think. it’s hard to tell: he seems upset about something, but whenever I ask him about it, he just brushes me off

 **Damchu:** that doesn’t sound good…. :(

 **Chan:** he’s not exactly great at expressing his feelings, but… idk

 **Chan:** I’m probably reading too much into it, as usual. things are usually good, REALLY good, so its only normal to have a few lows, right?

 **Damchu:** yeah, i guess

 **Chan:** don’t try to reassure me or anything :P

 **Damchu:** no, i mean, i don’t know him THAT well, so i cant say anything

 **Damchu:** but i always thought he was a good guy

 **Chan:** I know, and he is! it’s probably stress from uni as well. I’ll be so happy when this year is over, lol

 **Damchu:** yeah, stress can get to you… but i’m sure you’ll work things out. do you fight a lot?

 **Chan:** Yongguk’s not really the type to fight, tbh, he’s pretty chill

 **Chan:** he’s just… quiet. I mean, he’s ALWAYS kind of quiet, but he turns cold when he’s upset with me

 **Chan:** I think we just need to have a proper conversation about things, but first we need to get through these last few weeks

 **Chan:** but I don’t really want to talk about this anymore… how’ve your classes been?

 **Damchu:** you know you can talk to me if you feel like it

 **Damchu:** and they’ve been okay, we’re mostly focusing on exams now and on what classes to take next year, but… idk, i’m not entirely sure yet. luckily we can choose our more specialised classes later on, so itll be fine

 **Damchu:** i’m gonna enjoy the holidays first

 **Chan:** yeah, you should unwind first! we’re meeting up when you’re here, right?

 **Damchu:** of course!

 **Chan:** good. I’ve missed my Daehyun

 **Damchu:** i’ve missed you too :( talking in person is so much better

 **Chan:** it is! although I’m glad we’ve kept in touch online too

 **Damchu:** same, at least we’re keeping the friendship alive :P it would’ve been so easy to drift apart

 **Chan:** I already did with some people… :/

 **Damchu:** me too… apart from you and jongup i haven’t really spoken to anyone lately, but i guess it makes sense to lose friends… some were more school friends than real friends, maybe

 **Chan:** good point

 **Chan:** and we were always more than just that

 **Damchu:** hopefully we always will be~ 

**Damchu:** oh! did jongup contact you too?

 **Chan:** yes! to see if we can all go somewhere together :) I wasn’t sure if you’d be going too at first :P

 **Damchu:** like i’d say no to that

 **Chan:** we just need to find a date now…

 **Damchu:** he suggested the first weekend i’m over

 **Chan:** I think Yongguk said something about us going away then, but I’ll keep you posted

 **Chan:** besides, I need to see that hair irl asap

 **Damchu:** maybe i’ll have dyed it before then :P

 **Chan:** nooooo, I want to see it :( I’ll dye it for you again if you dare come back without it

 **Damchu:** technically you’ve seen it in now, in a picture at least

 **Chan:** but your face is so much more handsome in person

 **Chan:** and that hair must make it look even better~

 **Damchu:** at least you’ve SEEN my current face, yours is still a mystery to me

 **Chan:** pushy, pushy, lol. you know what I look like, and I haven’t changed

 **Damchu:** but i miss your face :(

 **Chan:** nice try

 **Chan:** have you decided on the busking yet?

 **Damchu:** always changing the subject! i’ll just take loads of pictures of us

 **Damchu:** and yeah, we’ve gone busking twice now…

 **Chan:** what?!

 **Chan:** why didn’t you tell me???

 **Damchu:** it’s embarrassing!! Junhong even filmed us the second time

 **Damchu:** i’m worried he’ll use it as blackmail

 **Chan:** I need to see this video

 **Damchu:** no you don’t

 **Chan:** Jung Daehyun, either you show me that video or I’m going down to Busan to get it from your friend myself

 **Damchu:** doubtful

 **Damchu:** but you did send me your audio, so… i’ll think about it

 **Chan:** :) oppa needs to see if his biggest fan is doing well  <3

 **Damchu:** ok, enough with the oppa already, it’s been months :P

 **Chan:** YOU still do it

 **Damchu:** only sometimes!

 **Chan:** yeah, and this was ONCE!

 **Damchu:** -sighs- ok, fine

 **Damchu:** oppa can see his daehyunnie on camera  <3

 **Chan:** why does that sound not even the least bit innocent?

 **Damchu:** what do you mean, oppa? what else could it sound like?

 **Chan:** Daehyun…

 **Chan:** enough

 **Damchu:** :( sorry, oppa  <3

 **Chan:** ……………

 **Chan:** as annoying as you are, I’m genuinely happy I’ll see you soon

 **Damchu:** i’m not sure if i should be offended, flattered or both…

 **Damchu:** but yeah, me too, i’m really excited :) 

**Damchu:** will we get to see yongguk?

 **Chan:** probably, yeah. I cant exactly tell him to piss off every time we’re meeting up XD

 **Chan:** and I’d like you all to get to know each other better

 **Damchu:** makes sense. plus, i need to see if i approve of him, bc if he’s a dick to you i’ll have to have words with him

 **Chan:** I’m sorry, I’m trying to picture that but I’m too busy laughing

 **Damchu:** hey!

 **Chan:** you’re cute XD

 **Chan:** will you be bringing anyone with you?

 **Damchu:** don’t think so… youngjae’s going on holiday with his family and junhong’s visiting home

 **Damchu:** he asked if he could come up bc he thinks he’d get bored, but i don’t know if he will

 **Chan:** he can come if he brings the video

 **Damchu:** he probably would anyway

 **Chan:** good, I like him already

 **Damchu:** i need new friends

 **Chan:** you love us, really  <3

 **Damchu:** unfortunately

 **Damchu:** what are you up to now?

 **Chan:** Yongguk and I are going out in a bit :) Im waiting to go meet him

 **Damchu:** you’re sure it’ll be okay?

 **Chan:** I told you, when it’s good, it’s REALLY good, so yes

 **Damchu:** i know, i know… i just worry about you

 **Chan:** I know you do, and thank you for that. but I promise you I can take care of myself ;)

 **Chan:** do you have any plans tonight?

 **Damchu:** studying :( but it wont be too bad: junhong will be here and afterwards we’ll probably play some games or smth

 **Chan:** I thought Youngjae was your roommate?

 **Damchu:** yeah, he might join us later, idk

 **Chan:** do you and Junhong usually study together?

 **Damchu:** sometimes. we kind of have a study group?? but we cant always ALL get together

 **Chan:** well, have fun :) but I’m sure you will ;)

 **Damchu:** hyung!!

 **Chan:** what?

 **Chan:** ARGH, just looked at the clock and it’s later than I thought! I need to set off now. I'll talk to you soon! 

**Damchu:** have fun on your date!

 **Chan:** thanks, you too!

 **Damchu:** it’s not a date!!

 **Chan:** does he know this too? :P

 **Damchu:** you know what, if he brings me flowers, i’ll let you know

 **Chan:** XD take care, Daehyunnie  <3

 **Damchu:** you too, hyung. look after yourself

_Chan is away._


	4. Uni - Second Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much action (although it's hard to have action in a fic like this, I guess), but here's an update anyway. And happy New Year! :)

**Chan:** hey, Daehyun :)

 **Damchu:** hey, what’s up??

 **Chan:** not much. how’s uni been?

 **Damchu:** easier to handle since i visited home for some reason. it helps that apparently my work was impressive, so the professors have been much friendlier :)

 **Chan:** ah, really? I’m so proud of you!

 **Damchu:** thanks :)

 **Chan:** and your friends?

 **Damchu:** they’re okay! youngjae and i are still roommates, so i’m happy about that, and junhong and i have gotten a lot closer recently

 **Chan:** closer, huh?

 **Damchu:** not like that! he said he’s not very good at friendships and he missed me over the holidays

 **Chan:** of course he did, your easy to miss

 **Chan:** *you’re

 **Chan:** but I’m glad things are going well for you, Dae, you deserve that

 **Damchu:** thanks  <3

 **Damchu:** what about you?

 **Chan:** I’ve been okay! mostly

 **Damchu:** mostly? :(

 **Chan:** meh, just relationship troubles… Yongguk and I were doing okay over the holidays, now it’s back to the old issues. we argue a lot and he just refuses to believe me 

**Damchu:** believe you about what?

 **Chan:** everything, I guess? but it doesn’t matter

 **Chan:** tell me more about you!

 **Damchu:** hey, it does matter! he shouldn’t be upsetting you

 **Chan:** no, I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to talk about HIM, not right now

 **Chan:** we’ll work things out, just… not yet? I need to figure stuff out first, please just tell me what you’ve been up to :)

 **Damchu:** ah, if youre sure…… erm, well, junhong and i are going paintballing this weekend, should be fun

**Chan:** just the two of you?

 **Damchu:** yeah, youngjae has too much to do but he said he’d join us next time

 **Damchu:** i wish you could come along!

 **Chan:** thanks  <3 maybe one day I will :)

 **Damchu:** do you have any plans coming up?

 **Chan:** yeah, Yongguk and I are meeting up this weekend, to talk – and hopefully work things out

 **Chan:** but Jongup said he’d be in town as well, so I’m meeting him too! really looking forward to that

 **Damchu:** aww, now i’m jealous :( i want to hang out with you guys

 **Chan:** you did that very recently :P but I get it, it’d be nice to all be together again. this summer was so much fun, I miss it a lot

 **Damchu:** me too! it was brilliant

 **Chan:** wasn’t it? it was like old times, like none of us had ever left :)

 **Chan:** my fave part was your video :P did you thank your friend for that?

 **Damchu:** im still not sure im happy he sent it, so no

 **Chan:** aww, come on, you both sang so well! and looked really good doing it!

 **Damchu:** no

 **Chan:** you were both born to perform, believe me

 **Chan:** and you know me, I know music and I wouldn’t lie

 **Chan:** Yongguk was impressed too, you know, he said he’d love to make a song with you one day

 **Damchu:** really?

 **Chan:** oh yeah :) and pissed as I am atm, he has really good taste in songs

 **Damchu:** he writes his own songs, right?

 **Chan:** he does! for other people too, and he performs them. we hope we’ll be in the same group for this year’s end project so we can work together. well… if shit doesn’t hit the fan before then

 **Damchu:** hey, it’ll be fine

 **Damchu:** you guys were fine during the holidays, weren’t you?

 **Chan:** yeah

 **Damchu:** maybe uni just makes you stressed and you take it out on each other

 **Chan:** could be

 **Chan:** sorry, I still don’t want to talk about this, tbh… I know I brought him up, but I don’t want to think about our situation too much XD it really worries me

 **Damchu:** i know it does, i’m sorry

 **Chan:** don’t be, I mentioned it! I just have Yongguk on the brain, lol

 **Damchu:** cant blame you, he’s pretty hot

 **Chan:** he is, isn’t he?

 **Chan:** ah, we’ll see what happens, I’ll let you know. for now I’m gonna focus on my classes, because there’s so much to do!

 **Damchu:** do you want me to let you go?

 **Chan:** no, not yet! I have a bit more time :)

 **Chan:** don’t you have school work to do?

 **Damchu:** im writing a paper as we speak! i already had the outline and the research, so its not too difficult

**Chan:** ah, good! do you need me to read it for you after?

 **Damchu:** its okay, youngjae will probably do it! i don’t want to bother you more

 **Chan:** it’s fine, I could use the distraction! but its also okay if you don’t want me to, I probably wont understand it anyway XDDD

 **Chan:** I still say it’s a shame you didn’t decide to do something with music

 **Damchu:** sometimes i do think about it… when im busking, i always have so much fun and then i wonder if i wouldn’t have been better off in music

 **Chan:** then why did you get into business???

 **Damchu:** my parents :( they really wanted me to and i can bring in so much more money this way

 **Chan:** you don’t know that

 **Damchu:** let me put it this way: its certain money

 **Damchu:** not everyone can go after their dream :P

 **Damchu:** i mean, you have a better chance: you were let in immediately, which proves your talent, your parents have enough money, and even if for some reason you cant become a performer, you could teach music

 **Chan:** Yongguk’s parents aren’t rich

 **Damchu:** yeah, but…

 **Damchu:** idk, i mean, my parents truly struggle sometimes, and ofc i dont know about yongguk’s, but this seemed like the right choice for me

 **Damchu:** and its too late now anyway

 **Chan:** I’m sorry, Dae, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad :/

 **Damchu:** no, hey, don’t worry, im not offended or anything! im just saying, we’re all different and have to take different paths in life

 **Damchu:** youngjae wanted to sing, but his parents really didn’t want him to, so i guess we’re kind of in the same boat

 **Chan:** :(

 **Damchu:** its fine, really! i like business too :) and i wouldn’t have met youngjae or junhong otherwise!

 **Chan:** silver linings

 **Chan:** and hey, busking could get you somewhere! even if its just as a side thing

 **Damchu:** and its just fun too

 **Chan:** always important

 **Chan:** I think I wish you’d chosen music for selfish reasons: it’d be so great to have you here

 **Damchu:** of course it would be

 **Damchu:** but I get what you mean, its as we said before, about how speaking online is so different from speaking in person

 **Chan:** it is! when we hung out this summer, it was some of the most fun I’ve had in ages. it’s always been comfortable to hang out with you, but here I’ve mostly got Yongguk and his friends, which just isn’t the same

 **Damchu:** don’t you have any friends of your own??

 **Chan:** I do! but, idk, it’s still different

 **Damchu:** i guess i understand… i mean, i have amazing friends here, but we’ve known each other for years and our friendship is different because of it

 **Chan:** exactly!

 **Chan:** I DO have fun here too, don’t worry :P it’d be really bad if I didn’t. but, yeah, different dynamic and all that. and I don’t think I’m as close to anyone as you are to Youngjae and Junhong – except for Yongguk, but a boyfriend isn’t the same as a friend

 **Damchu:** true

 **Damchu:** i hope you’ll get as close to someone, though :(

 **Chan:** I probably will! or close enough, at least

 **Chan:** this conversation got a little depressing, lol. let’s change the subject: why are you going paintballing??

 **Damchu:** because its fun?

 **Chan:** yeah, but you tend to freak out and lose

 **Chan:** :P

 **Damchu:** shut up

 **Damchu:** anyway, junhong does that too, so we’re equal in that sense

 **Damchu:** not everyne is as intense as you about a game :P

 **Chan:** so I like winning

 **Damchu:** you used to team up with jongup so you could beat everyone else together…

 **Chan:** that’s not against the rules!

 **Damchu:** i know, but i think junhong and i will be fine just having fun XD

 **Chan:** I have fun playing too! I just have even more fun when I win

 **Damchu:** that’s whats youngjae like… although he often just refuses to play if he thinks he cant win

 **Chan:** I like the sound of him, he knows what’s up

 **Damchu:** you two would be hell in a game

 **Chan:** only because we’d kick your ass

 **Chan:** but I hope you’ll enjoy yourself :)

 **Damchu:** thanks! do you and jongup have any plans, or are you just meeting up and then you’ll see what happens?

 **Chan:** pretty much that, yeah. we’ll go for something to eat and that’s all I know for sure. XD but Jongup never needed much

 **Damchu:** yeah, he’s the easiest friend to have

 **Damchu:** i’m glad he doesn’t live too far away from you

 **Chan:** me too :) though I wish we could see each other more often, but maybe we’ll be able to this year… you know, if classes and work don’t get in the way

 **Damchu:** try to meet up at least once a month, maybe?

 **Chan:** sounds easier than it probably would be! but I’ll discuss it with him, we should be able to work something out

 **Damchu:** there you go, that’s the spirit! i hate to think of you sitting at home, alone and miserable

 **Chan:** thanks, you’ve painted a lovely picture there

 **Chan:** Yongguk’s at the door… I might have to go :/

 **Damchu:** don’t sound too enthusiastic to see him O.o

 **Chan:** I… may have been ignoring his messages for the past hour or so, so I don’t think he’s too happy with me, heh

 **Damchu:** ………..

 **Chan:** yeah, I know

 **Chan:** I’m angry, remember? but now he’s here and he knows I’m in, so I’ll just go talk to him

 **Chan:** he sounds worried, so I feel kind of bad…

 **Damchu:** he’s worried, you’re pissed… good luck to you both  >_<

 **Chan:** thanks

 **Chan:** I’ll message you later. good luck with your essay!

 **Damchu:** thank you :)

_Chan is away._


	5. Uni - Second Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this was just chilling on my computer, yet I'd never posted it? Oh well, here it is now~

**Chan:** hi, Dae!

 **Damchu:** hey! ^^

 **Chan:** how are things?

 **Damchu:** not too bad! classes have been going really well and junhong wants to teach youngjae and me how to skateboard some time soon

 **Chan:** should be interesting… try not to break anything

 **Damchu:** hey now, im not that bad!

 **Chan:** tell me that when you’re in a cast

 **Damchu:** mean

 **Chan:** :P

 **Chan:** nah, I’m sure you’ll be fine. maybe a small fracture here or there, but nothing too bad

 **Damchu:** thanks for the vote of confidence :P 

**Damchu:** what about you, any plans?

 **Chan:** well, Yongguk and I were meant to go to a gig tonight, but that’s no longer happening

 **Chan:** we broke up

 **Damchu:** what?? oh, Himchan, i’m so sorry :(

 **Damchu:** what happened?? you told me you guys were doing okay again

 **Chan:** yeah, well, apparently we weren’t

 **Chan:** he broke up with me about a week ago

 **Chan:** he said we wanted different things and he couldnt take it anymore

 **Damchu:** different things?? like what??

 **Chan:** dunno, lol

 **Chan:** I just feel like shit

 **Damchu:** :( i’m so, so sorry. is there anything i can do?

 **Chan:** not really. it’s just… it’s typical, isn’t it? I suck at holding on to things

 **Damchu:** why, when has this happened before??

 **Chan:** doesnt matter

 **Chan:** it’s even worse because I don’t really have anyone here, since most of our friends were mutuals. and it’s fucking awkward to try to hang out with them, because they keep trying to get me to see things from his pov, which I get, but I’m not in the mood, you know?

 **Chan:** I know it’s awkward for them too, but… idk

 **Chan:** and even my own friends are being weird, because they don’t know what to say so theyre just not saying anything at all

 **Chan:** and now I’m crying again because I’m an idiot

 **Damchu:** oh, himchan, please don’t cry :( the only idiot here is yongguk for letting you go, if you ask me

 **Chan:** youre biased

 **Damchu:** maybe i am, but that doesnt mean i dont genuinely believe it. it sucks even more if you don’t have anyone around for support

 **Chan:** yeah well, what can I do?

 **Damchu:** you could come here?

 **Chan:** .......

 **Chan:** what?

 **Damchu:** i’m serious, why dont you visit me for the weekend and we just... spend some time together?

 **Damchu:** maybe i can distract you, i know you better after all

 **Chan:** what about Youngjae? he’s still your roommate, right?

 **Damchu:** he wont mind, as long as i let him know

 **Chan:** are you sure?

 **Damchu:** of course. you need some cheering up

 **Chan:** I guess

 **Damchu:** himchan, seriously. we can hang out in my room, you can meet youngjae and junhong, we can go around campus… i just don’t want you to cry anymore :( especially not over someone who’s upset you before

 **Chan:** Daehyunnie... I do want to, believe me, but...

 **Damchu:** but what? do you have time? money?

 **Chan:** well, yeah…

 **Damchu:** then whats the problem?

 **Chan:** I dont really know, lol

 **Chan:** I just dont want to be a bother

 **Damchu:** when we first became friends, you spent a week at my house without any invitation at all

 **Chan:** shhhh, that was years ago, I’ve changed now

 **Chan:** ......but okay

 **Chan:** it does sound like a good plan, I think I might need it

 **Damchu:** you do

 **Chan:** thanks, Dae...  <3 you’re always such a good friend. I was actually feeling really lonely, haha, so I could use a friendly face… do you need me to bring anything?

 **Damchu:** just yourself

 **Damchu:** and clothes and stuff, but nothing special, if that’s what you mean

 **Chan:** okay :) just check with your roommate first

 **Damchu:** i just asked him, he said its fine. and he wants to meet you, so no worries!

 **Chan:** and I wont be interfering with anything?

 **Damchu:** definitely not! junhong and i were gonna go do laser tag, but he wont mind if we postpone our plans, especially if i tell him you’re kind of upset

 **Chan:** ok

 **Chan:** ah, Daehyun, thank you so, so much, I’m really, truly grateful. and it might be fun to see everything you’ve told me about during the holidays

 **Damchu:** well, we might not see EVERYTHING :P but i can take you to the beach! we could go swimming or something, or just relax, whatever you feel like

 **Chan:** that’d be fun :) I’ll try to be good company

 **Damchu:** you always are

 **Chan:** <3

 **Chan:** you know, this is actually really exciting, and I need that

 **Damchu:** yes, you do

 **Chan:** thanks…

 **Chan:** Dae?

 **Damchu:** yeah?

 **Chan:** this is probably a weird question, but… do you remember JB’s party, when the two of us left for a bit, and we just… sat in the park and stared at the stars? when we were all giddy and huddled together because it was so cold, talking about the future, about our friendship…

 **Chan:** why didnt you kiss me then?

 **Chan:** Dae?

 **Damchu:** i didn’t think you wanted me to

 **Chan:** I’ve often wondered what would’ve happened if you had done, where we would be now

 **Damchu:** i wanted to, tbh... but i didn’t want to ruin what we had

 **Chan:** I’m not sure it would’ve ruined anything, Daehyunnie

**Damchu:** now i wish i had kissed you

 **Chan:** <3

 **Chan:** hey

 **Chan:** are you still okay with me coming over now? I can understand if you aren’t…

 **Damchu:** you can definitely still come over, i cant wait to see you again

 **Chan:** and Junhong wont mind?

 **Damchu:** he’s a good guy, he’ll be okay with it, promise. we hadnt even booked the laser tag yet, so i’ll tell him later on. or you could join us? i could ask youngjae if he’s interested too, then we could have teams, but it’s okay if you don’t want to

 **Chan:** no, it might be fun

 **Chan:** if they dont mind, at least. I mean

 **Chan:** theyve never even met me

 **Damchu:** we’ll see :) as long as i can make you feel a little better

 **Chan:** you already have done  <3

 **Chan:** you always know how to cheer me up

 **Chan:** I’ll try not be too much of a mess this weekend, lol

 **Damchu:** you can be a mess if you need to

 **Chan:** thanks...

 **Chan:** and thanks for listening to me. I haven’t really had a chance to vent to anyone yet. I don’t even want to put Yongguk in a bad light, but I just want to rant without anyone trying to tell me what he might be feeling, and I cant expect people who are his friends too to do that for me. it’d be unfair

 **Damchu:** no problem  <333

 **Damchu:** i’m here for you

 **Chan:** I know you are :)

 **Chan:** listen, I need to head out for a bit, get some food and stuff, because I’ve been pretty much cooped up in my room the past few days… I’ll talk to you later?

 **Damchu:** of course! i’ll talk to junhong as well and we can arrange everything tonight

 **Chan:** ok :) bye, Daehyunnie  <3 I’m really happy I talked to you

 **Damchu:** i hope you’ll feel better  <333

_Chan is away._


End file.
